leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG115
}} Mean With Envy (Japanese: 混戦、混乱！ポケモンコンテスト・キナギ大会！（前編） Disorderly Melee! Pokémon Contest - Convention! (Part One)) is the 115th episode of the , and the 389th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 17, 2005, in the United Kingdom on January 31, 2006 and in the United States on April 1, 2006. Blurb Pacifidlog at last! May is practicing for her contest, and Ash wants Snorunt to practice Ice Beam. But Snorunt's wild aim hits Team Rocket instead and scares another Coordinator's Aipom. Skitty chases it, and May chases Skitty. She finds Skitty playing with another Coordinator, Joshua, and the two talk about the upcoming contest. Erica, a Coordinator who really likes Joshua, loses her cool when she sees them together and gives May a piece of her mind. Ash and the others show up, but so does Team Rocket! The villains grab Pikachu and Snorunt, so May and Joshua team up to stop them. Erica's so mad that May and Joshua are working together, she has Jynx use Hyper Beam to send Team Rocket flying. Then it's time to register for the contest, where Team Rocket also has a plan to enter the contest—with Meowth! The first competitor in the Pacifidlog Contest is the Jester and her Meowth. Both of them look awfully familiar, as does the Giovanni ice sculpture Meowth carves using Fury Swipes! Joshua, Erica, and May all do well and move onto the second round along with the Jester. To May's shock, she'll be facing Joshua in the second round! Erica wants Joshua to win so they can win the ribbon together, but there's no way May is going to give up! Plot Finally in Pacifidlog Town, May enthusiastically prepares for the upcoming Pokémon Contest. Though she already has four Ribbons, she needs one more to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. Because the Pacifidlog Contest is chronologically the last Pokémon Contest to be held before the Grand Festival, May must win this Contest Ribbon to be eligible to enter the competition. With that as motivation, May and start working on their performance moves. Just then, chases after an Aipom, May runs into fellow . Meanwhile, is motivated by all of May's hard work to start training for the Hoenn League Championship, itself not far off. He calls out to work on , which proves difficult for the playful Pokémon at first. Snorunt has soon mastered the force behind the technique but has no control over it. Nearby, loses no time in making an attempt on Pikachu (an impromptu spring from nearby bushes), which is cut short as a rogue Ice Bean freezes them solid. Snorunt looses several more unaimed beams, causing chaos with nearby Trainers. Elsewhere, May and Joshua had become acquainted. Joshua, a Pacifidlog Town resident, has entered the Pokémon Contest and is apparently a local favorite. However, as May and Joshua chat, Erica, Joshua's girlfriend and yet another Coordinator, wrongly concludes that May is after Joshua romantically. As Erica watches and fumes from a distance, May reveals that she has not yet chosen a Pokémon for the Contest. As Joshua comments that she should consider her Skitty, Joshua comments that her Skitty "is so cute," which finally compels Erica to show herself. As Erica puts forth several accusations against May, she explains her master plan to go to the Contest finals with Joshua (which somehow involves them winning the Contest together) and reveals her Pokémon, . Eventually, Ash, Brock, and Max find May, and the trio of Coordinators go to register at the Contest together. On the way, Team Rocket has apparently regrouped and launches a balloon-born assault on the party -- however, May's Combusken quickly dismisses the balloon with a and Joshua's rebukes Team Rocket's ragtag offensive. The addition of Skitty's and Jynx's send Team Rocket blasting off. May and Erica begin arguing over the battle, but Joshua points out that if they keep fighting, they will miss the registration deadline. May and Erica agree to resolve their argument on stage. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has landed and Jessie and Meowth enter the Contest in the persona of "The Jester". Ash resolves to keep training with Snorunt outside of the Contest Hall, leaving Brock and Max to root for May. The Pacifidlog Contest begins as Vivian Meridian introduces the Contest Judges: Raoul Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. She announces the start of the Appeals Round as Jessie ("The Jester") and Meowth take the stage. The performance consists of Meowth using to carve out ice sculptures of and , the latter which he then reshapes into a Meowth. On his turn, Joshua commands his Houndoom to combine and for sensational effect. Erica's Jynx combines and while May combines an -spawned , a Blizzard, and to shower the hall in sparkling crystal. All four Coordinators advance to the Battle Round. May is assigned to fight Joshua, and Erica squares off against Jessie. Major events * and arrive in Pacifidlog Town. * enters the Pacifidlog and advances to the Contest Battles. * starts to use properly. * May learns that the Hoenn Grand Festival will start in a month. Debuts Humans * Erica * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (fantasy) * Erica * * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * (Erica's) * ( 's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * thinks that the ice sculpture of "looks awfully familiar", thus making Mewtwo Returns canon, as that is the only time when Brock has met him before. * The English dub title is a pun on the idiom "green with envy". * This is the third time has on an attack during a Pokémon Contest. The first one was and , the second was and , and this one was and . * This marks the debut of 's redesign. ** As a result, this also marks Jynx's first appearance in the dub since A Mandarin Island Miss Match, 290 episodes prior, due to the controversy surrounding her old design (EP250 was not dubbed and All Things Bright and Beautifly! had a scene with a Jynx cut because of this). * The way Erica and split the Ribbon in Erica's fantasy resembles the way Ash and would eventually split the 77 episodes later. * Erica's dream of winning the Pacifidlog Contest together with Joshua is impossible in practice. As established later on in Going for Choke!, Contest Battles ending in a tie must be decided in a . Errors * When says "No Persian is gonna make a outta me!", the referred the dialogue as "No Persian is gonna make a Monkey outta me!" * When Meowth changes the statue into himself, it exclaims "Nyarth", the Japanese name for Meowth. * When Erica hugs her Jynx, one of Jynx's arms is colored purple, not red, yet right after it moves its arm, it becomes red. * Jessie comments that Meowth is a rare example of a Pokémon that can understand human speech. However, all Pokémon can understand human speech. It is possible that she was referring to understanding how to speak human speech and understanding the words themselves, which Meowth had to do as chronicled in Go West, Young Meowth. * When Joshua's uses its attacks, it says its Japanese name for the whole episode. * Near the end of the episode, when it shows who went up to the second round, a "white line" is not present on top of Erica. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon comes first? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he=רשע וקנאה |hi=May का आखिरी कौनटेस्ट |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 115 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Eifer sucht Eifersucht! es:EP392 fr:AG115 ja:AG編第115話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第115集